Season 16 (1984-1985)
(played by Eddie Castrodad) is added to the cast.]] "]] ."]] : taken December 21, 1984.]] Sesame Street Season 16 aired from November 19, 1984 to May 17, 1985. Overview Season 16 set out to make an "attempt to familiarize children with hospitals and make them less threatening through the situation." In Episode 1996, Luis broke his arm and as a result was sent to the emergency room. Computers would still be used this season to "encourage the development of creative writing skills with the keyboard." Head writer Norman Stiles says, "As a result of working with computers, we know now that kids can create writing before their motor skills are developed."The Times-News: 'Sesame Street' turns sweet 16, November 19, 1984 Sesame Street also hopped onto the trend of music videos and new-wave music this season, including the introduction of How Now Brown and the Moo Wave, a spoof of new-wave rock bands that were relevant at the time. "We don't want older brothers and sisters to come in the room, say that's a baby show and turn it off," said Dulcy Singer. Episodes Episodes 1966 - 2095 (130 episodes) * Episode 1966 -- 16th season premiere; The adults begin to believe that Snuffy is real * Episode 1967 -- Two-Headed Monster at the library * Episode 1968 -- David meets Crystal * Episode 1969 * Episode 1970 * Episode 1971 -- Max the Magnificent * Episode 1972 * Episode 1973 * Episode 1974 * Episode 1975 * Episode 1976 -- Oscar launches into space (repeat) * Episode 1977 -- Big Bird at camp, part 2 (repeat) * Episode 1978 -- Big Bird at camp, part 3 (repeat) * Episode 1979 -- Big Bird at camp, part 4 (repeat) * Episode 1980 -- Big Bird at camp, part 5 (repeat) * Episode 1981 * Episode 1982 * Episode 1983 * Episode 1984 -- Gordon and Susan's wedding anniversary (repeat) * Episode 1985 -- David's big nose (repeat) * Episode 1986 * Episode 1987 -- Bob gives music lessons (repeat) * Episode 1988 * Episode 1989 * Episode 1990 -- The Robinsons go on a grouchy double-date (repeat) * Episode 1991 -- Oscar hides (repeat) * Episode 1992 * Episode 1993 * Episode 1994 * Episode 1995 -- Water shortage on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 1996 -- Luis breaks his arm * Episode 1997 -- Luis deals with his broken arm * Episode 1998 -- Luis is bored with a broken arm * Episode 1999 -- Big Bird tries to help Luis and his arm * Episode 2000 -- The Count counts counts * Episode 2001 -- The Unfixit Shop * Episode 2002 -- Luis gets a check-up * Episode 2003 -- Ferlinghetti bugs David * Episode 2004 -- Luis uses his left hand * Episode 2005 * Episode 2006 * Episode 2007 -- Shelley the Turtle looks for a home * Episode 2008 * Episode 2009 * Episode 2010 * Episode 2011 -- Elmo rhymes / Snuffle puppet show * Episode 2012 -- Linda's friend Ed visits * Episode 2013 * Episode 2014 * Episode 2015 * Episode 2016 * Episode 2017 * Episode 2018 -- Elmo makes noises / Big Bird and Snuffy's pictures * Episode 2019 * Episode 2020 * Episode 2021 * Episode 2022 * Episode 2023 * Episode 2024 * Episode 2025 -- Water music / Elmo's waiting game * Episode 2026 * Episode 2027 * Episode 2028 * Episode 2029 -- Big Bird stays up late * Episode 2030 * Episode 2031 * Episode 2032 * Episode 2033 -- Mumford brings Cinderella to Sesame Street * Episode 2034 * Episode 2035 -- Don Music writes "Flabbergasted" * Episode 2036 -- Elmo plays hide-and-seek with Oscar * Episode 2037 -- A Rockhead rhymes with Elmo and listens to Big Bird's poem * Episode 2038 * Episode 2039 * Episode 2040 -- Big Bird counts backwards * Episode 2041 * Episode 2042 * Episode 2043 * Episode 2044 * Episode 2045 * Episode 2046 * Episode 2047 * Episode 2048 * Episode 2049 * Episode 2050 * Episode 2051 * Episode 2052 * Episode 2053 -- The Martians cause trouble for Big Bird * Episode 2054 * Episode 2055 * Episode 2056 * Episode 2057 * Episode 2058 -- Snuffy joins the Grouchketeers * Episode 2059 -- Break dancing; Maria's life story * Episode 2060 -- Super Bird / Miss Trump dances * Episode 2061 * Episode 2062 * Episode 2063 * Episode 2064 -- The Sesame Street Pet Show * Episode 2065 -- A day with Geri Jewell * Episode 2066 * Episode 2067 * Episode 2068 * Episode 2069 * Episode 2070 * Episode 2071 * Episode 2072 * Episode 2073 -- Remembering Mr. Hooper / Oscar's stop sign * Episode 2074 * Episode 2075 * Episode 2076 * Episode 2077 * Episode 2078 * Episode 2079 * Episode 2080 * Episode 2081 * Episode 2082 * Episode 2083 * Episode 2084 * Episode 2085 * Episode 2086 * Episode 2087 -- Telly the detective * Episode 2088 * Episode 2089 -- How Oscar came to Sesame Street. * Episode 2090 -- Oscar looks for a job * Episode 2091 * Episode 2092 * Episode 2093 * Episode 2094 -- Telly watches Mr. Mac's cart * Episode 2095 -- 16th season finale; Big Bird and Officer George look for Barkley Cast Cast :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed (Uncredited: Micki Barnett, Eddie Castrodad, Bill McCutcheon, Loretta Tupper) Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Bryant Young, Fred Garbo (Uncredited: Fran Brill, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Kathryn Mullen, Gabriel Velez) Guest Stars : Sid Caesar, Jane Curtin, Dizzy Gillespie, Geri Jewell, Loretta Lynn, Mandy Patinkin, Menudo, Smokey RobinsonThe Miami News: 'Sesame Street,' 15, keeps youthful zest, November 7, 1984 Characters Humans :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Macintosh, Olivia, Piri, Willy, Uncle Wally, Micki, Miss Trump Muppets : Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Grundgetta, Grover, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, How Now Brown and the Moo Wave, Kermit the Frog, Nick Normal and the Nickmatics, Oscar the Grouch, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Notes *This is the very last season where the season premiere sponsors the number 2. Credits *Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer *Producer: Lisa Simon *Directors: David Heeley, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Jon Stone *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Writers: Sara Compton, Jeffery Moss, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Luis Santeiro, Gary Belkin, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Tom Dunsmuir, Nancy Sans, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman (uncredited) *Music Director: Joe Raposo *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman *Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Richard Termine, Edward G. Christie, David Velasquez, Gwen Gordon, and Susan Moore, Noel MacNeal *Original Muppets by: Kermit Love, Donald Sahlin *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner *Supervising Editor: Ted May *Associate Directors: Craig Bigelow, Diane Mitchell, Arlene Sherman *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Manager: Hank Smith *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Costume Designer: Bill Kellard *Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso *Senior Scenic Artist: Jane K. Asch *Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo, Richard Grigonis *Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Director: Randy Nordstrom *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Video: Martins Gaujenieks *Camera: Miguel Armstrong, Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano *Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Vincent Sims *Make-Up: Lee Halls *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick *Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. *Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop *Recorded at Reeves Teletape III Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 16